


Because you're worth it

by Chibiscuit



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Guilt, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Puns & Word Play, Set during Act I but contains spoilers for Act II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiscuit/pseuds/Chibiscuit
Summary: "You are everything that is good in this world."How had a conditioner lead to this?





	Because you're worth it

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick notes:  
> -This is in Erik's POV  
> -Hero is called Rhys  
> -Takes place after Dundrasil when they are gathering the Orbs.  
> -Contains silly puns and wordplay. It IS Dragon Quest after all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Here they were again - Gallopolis. It looked a lot less crowded and lively now that the Sand National was over but it somehow looked more relaxed and peaceful as well. Without the constant danger of massive sand creatures looming over the city like a giant shadow, it seemed the populace was finally able to go about their daily lives as they wished.

Of course, there was the threat of the Dark One rising but there was no need for the people here to worry about that. Besides, the Luminary was on the case. Speaking of which...

"We better get straight to the Palace." Erik said as they walked through the city entrance, "The faster we learn what the Sultan knows, the better."

"Ay, there isnae need for all o' us to go, lad." Rab replied, "We wonnae be gettin' many chances to kick back fro' now on. Ye laddies enjoy the city. I'll talk to the Sultan."

"Really, I think it's better if we all go." Erik answered. After all, Erik wasn't too keen on suddenly letting Rab and Jade take over like this. Especially since they had been able to glean more information in these past months than Rab had in all those years. Erik would rather personally be there to ensure the Sultan told them everything.

"Do you doubt us?" Jade remarked coolly, "Or our skill? We have been travelling the world, visiting cities and towns, much longer than you have."

Hah, yeah right. She had no idea how far he'd come to be here. How long he... he'd been running... _This is not the time for such thoughts. Focus._

"I'm sure that's not what Erik meant." Serena assuaged, "Right?" She turned to him, eyes pleading him to be nice. Erik suppressed a sigh. Fine.

"No, of course not."

"That's settled then! Now let's stop dawdling, darlings, and get going." Sylvando walked over to Rab, "I'll come with you. I want to check up our dear little princy-poo while we're here."

Rab nodded at him in consent then addressed the group again, "We'll meet up this evening at the inn." With that Rab and Sylvando left for the palace, leaving the rest of them to their own devices. Erik still wasn't too pleased about the arrangement but decided he might as well make the most of it. They didn't really get the chance to enjoy the city last time they were here and he knew that Rhys has been wanting to enter the races again.

"Now then, if you're all done squabbling like little _children..._ " Erik raised an eyebrow at Veronica who glared back defiantly, simply daring him comment. Hah, he wasn't falling for that! "We can focus on more important business." A loud growling accompanied Veronica's statement. Erik rolled his eyes, "I should have known."

"Well, some people like to enjoy the simpler pleasures in life." Veronica smiled, "But you're free to stand around here and starve, if you really want."

"That's a great idea-" Serena stopped herself when she realized her comment had come a bit too late. "I-I mean the idea of going to get some food, that is. Not that you should starve! Oh dear..." Veronica snickered, Rhys smiled fondly and even Erik couldn't help but crack a smile. Serena went bright red, "A-anyway, how about we all go taste the local delicacies?" She looked over at Jade with an inviting smile.

"Oh- well I appreciate the offer but I have already made other plans." Serena's smile fell and Jade quickly added, "Another time?"

Serena nodded but still looked a bit glum. Veronica nudged her slightly, "Come now cheer up! She just gave us an excuse to go for seconds!" Serena's eyes lit up immediately.

"Well I guess it'll be a table for four then." Erik remarked lightly. He didn't want to admit that deep down he was looking forward to spending the day with just the four of them. It felt like ages since they'd set out from Hotto together in search of the Rainbough.

"Oh, so you are coming, hmm? The great thief is in need of food after all?"

"I'm all game now I know that you're paying."

"What?! Who said anything about me paying?" Erik grinned but didn't answer Veronica's shout. Instead he turned to Rhys, "Right? You ready to taste the most exquisite and expensive cuisine in all of Gallopolis?"

"Uh... actually..." Rhys glanced at Jade, whom Erik had honestly forgotten was still there, before giving Erik and then Serena and Veronica an apologetic look. Erik felt his mood shift, "You're not coming, aren't you?"

Erik tried to hide his disappointment, Rhys was free to do whatever he wanted after all, but it must've shone through as Rhys looked away. Jade replied for him, "We have a lot to talk about." _Rhys doesn't talk a lot._ Erik was taken aback by how bitter those thoughts sounded and decided to wisely keep them to himself. "We'll meet up at the inn later. Have fun, you three." She added with a smile at the twins before walking away. Rhys gave them a little wave, then turned to follow her. Erik watched them leave, trying his hardest to ignore the way his heart sank.

"Erik?" Serena's soft voice caused him to snap out of his stare. She sounded worried. It made Erik feel slightly guilty; he didn't want to ruin their nice outing and even without Rhys, it would still be fun. He could do without him for one day. Sure.

"Let's go." He said, trying his best to be enthusiastic, mentally cringing at how forced it sounded, "Before I really do starve!"

Veronica and Serena shared a worried look but said nothing.

~~

They had been walking from street stall to street stall for a little while now but if you asked Erik what any of them had been selling he couldn't tell you. Try as he might to stop them from doing so, he found his thoughts going back to Rhys and Jade again and again. Sometimes, one of the twins pointed something out to him or asked him his opinion on a potential purchase and he was forced to focus on the matter at hand. But almost immediately his thoughts were back to wondering what Rhys and Jade could possibly be doing right about now. He could understand they would have some things to talk about. Jade had known his biological parents after all so he could understand Jade being eager to share her memories with him. Even though Erik knew that Rhys had a hard time accepting the king and queen of Dundrasil as such. But being the good Luminary he was, Rhys would never tell Jade that lest he hurt her feelings.

"According to this travel folder, 'Sandy Wishes' is one of the most renowned diners in all of Gallopolis. The Red Lantern Guide even gives them 4 Erdwin's Stars." Veronica looked up from the folder, eyes shining as brightly as if they were filled with stars, "Prices are fair too."

But that couldn't possibly be all they were doing, right? Because if it were then why couldn't Rhys look him in the eye when they left?

"Sounds lovely. Is it okay if we go there, Erik?"

Why hadn't he just told him that this was what he had planned?

"Erik...?" Serena looked behind her to see the thief simply following them, a far-off look in his eyes until suddenly those eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks.

_What am I thinking? Rhys doesn't need to report his every action to me. He can do whatever he wants!_

"I fear his brain had finally melted." Veronica replied, her tone set to mock-worry, "Shall I save your bacon with a well-aimed Frizzle?"

Yes, Rhys can do whatever he wants with Jade. _I'm not going to ruin Veronica and Serena's outing by spacing out all the time. I should be enjoying myself. ...wait, what? Frizzle?_

"First off, it would be my noodle you're saving." Veronica rolled her eyes whilst Serena giggled. Rhys would've appreciated that as-argh no don't think about him. "And secondly, how would further frying it save it? Some magician you are, not knowing your spells' attributes."

Veronica glared at him for a full ten seconds before stating calmly, "He's back with us."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint your wallet now that it is so eager to empty itself for us." Erik replied, feeling the usual joy he felt when arguing with Veronica return. It felt so natural to do so. "Anyway, what were you saying earlier?"

"We were thinking of going to this diner called 'Sandy Wishes' and were wondering if that was okay with you."

"Correction: Serena was kind enough to ask your opinion but the matter was already decided." Veronica intervened. Erik opted to completely ignore her and made sure to direct his attention solely on Serena, "I couldn't wish for more, Serena."

~~

"Was everything satisfactory?"

"Yes, thank you, the food was delicious." Serena said as she helped gather the plates from the table to make clean up easier for the waiter. The man seemed surprised by this act of consideration and Erik couldn't blame him. He could imagine most customers weren't this helpful.

"Price is rather low too." Erik said, then added with a sigh and side-glance at Veronica, "Such a pity."

Dishes gathered in his arms, the waiter gave him a curious look. Also understandable. Probably not a lot of customers that 'complain' the price is too low. "Uh, well, it is our aim to serve delicious and nutritious meals to every and all citizens of Gallopolis." He turned to Veronica and gave her a sweet smile. Erik had to bite his tongue not to laugh at the mage's indignant expression. An effort which was wasted at the waiter's next words. "And that counts doubly for the little ones so children's menu's are half price."

Veronica's face was set to Boom but after glowering at the waiter until he shrunk back into himself she suddenly smiled. Sweet and innocent. Erik was on immediate alert. "A noble mindset, wouldn't you say?" Serena nodded earnestly at her sister's words. Erik followed a bit more doubtful. It was a nice gesture, he supposed, though also logical since the children's portions were smaller than an adult's anyway. The waiter still looked highly uncomfortable but in all his professionalism managed a thank you.

Then Veronica turned to him, that smile turning to a grin, and spoke, in a voice so child-like and innocent that anyone would believe she truly was a child. To Erik it felt very off and wrong. "Mister Erik" she started. Mister?! What the heck? "Will you pay the kind man so we can get going now?" She shoved the bill over to him.

Erik responded without thinking. "I'm not gonna pay! It was your treat so yo-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the appalled look on the waiter's face. From the table next to them he could hear a woman whisper urgently. Something about a 'letting kids pay' and 'disgrace'. Veronica put on a shocked face for all to see, hiding the evil glint in her eyes for all but Erik.

"...kidding! I was kidding! Ha-hah-aaah..." He coughed awkwardly, deciding to shut up now before he dug himself an even deeper hole (and a worse reputation) and paid the waiter before quickly escaping the establishment. Once they were outside and out of view, Veronica started cackling like the conniving little mage she is. Erik glared at her.

Serena broke the tension as she was so good at doing by making a simple comment, "Ah that was so much fun, don't you think?"

"Definitely!" Veronica beamed. Erik continued glaring for good measure but quickly broke out in a grin. It _had_ been fun. Serena smiled, "How about we open our Sand Wishes now?" Oh right. Erik had almost forgotten about the bite-size cookies they had received after their meal. Apparently every customer gets one if they eat something there.

"You don't seriously think it'll do something? It's just an ordinary cookie." He commented, finding it hard to believe a simple cookie -though delicious he was sure- could have the power to grant anyone a wish. That made no sense.

"Maybe not but it doesn't hurt to try, right?" Serena replied, her smiling failing a little, making Erik feel slightly guilty for being so blunt in his disbelief. She was right. It wouldn't hurt. He held out his hand to Serena who divided the cookies between the three of them. "Remember, make your wish the exact moment you swallow the cookie!"

Erik did just that. Then he waited.

Nothing happened.

He wanted to kick himself for feeling even the slightest bit disappointed that Rhys hadn't shown up out of the blue to join them for the remainder of the day. Then again, better it didn't work or else he would have to live with the knowledge that he wasted his wish away on something so trivial instead of fixing his sin... or rid the entire world of Mordegon, for that matter.

"Well I suppose it was a bust after all. At least it was tasty." Veronica said, "Hm?" She tilted her head at Erik. "You look awfully disappointed for someone who claimed not to believe in it!"

When Erik didn't give the snippy reply expected of him, Veronica shared a worried look with Serena who spoke up, "Uhm, Erik? Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" He blinked, pushing down his disappointment. "Of course I am. I wasn't expecting it to do anything anyway."

"That's not it. All day you've seemed..." Serena finished with 'preoccupied' at the same moment Veronica said 'distracted'. Of course they had noticed. Erik wasn't really surprised but still he hadn't wanted to worry them so he put on another smile and decided to distract their attention away from the subject again.

"Careful, Veronica. You know where curiosity got the cat."

Veronica let out an indignant huff, just as Erik had known she would. She hated being reminded of the cat suit she'd gotten in Gondolia. Even though he knew she secretly enjoyed wearing it. "Well good thing I am not a cat then!"

"Oh, isn't that Jade?" Erik's head snapped up at Serena's words just in time to see a tall girl in green walking towards the race track but she was alone. Erik frowned; where had Rhys gone? Had they separated? Erik found it hard to believe that Rhys would pass up the chance to watch, even better participate, in horse racing. He absolutely loved it.

"Oh, I get it." Erik did not like the smugness in Veronica's voice. Light panic bubbled up inside him. Had his reaction given something away? The mage smirked at him, "You were hoping Jade would join us for the day, huh?" She nodded to herself knowingly. "I knew I was right in Octagonia!" For a second Erik didn't respond, blinked and then burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Veronica was so close to the truth and yet she couldn't be further off mark.

"Erik..?" Serena asked tentatively, expression set to worry. She was probably afraid he was having some sort of fit. Veronica on the other hand looked all but worried. After recovering from the initial shock of Erik's strange reaction, she went on, even more convinced she was on the right track, "He's just trying to distract us."

Erik didn't respond. His laughter dying down, he merely walked off, motioning for them to follow him. Whether they did or not, Erik never found out for as he rounded a corner he was roughly pulled into a tight alleyway. His expertly honed instincts kicking in, he reached for his knives but his attacker had anticipated as much and grabbed his hands before he could. Erik started to wriggle and pulled them free. Any other thoughts of escaping his assaulter left him when he looked up straight into a pair of familiar blue eyes. Erik simply stared, completely dumbfounded by the situation. A silly thought floated through his mind. _Don't tell me that cookie actually worked._ He couldn't remember wishing to be jumped by Rhys though. At least, not consciously. From somewhere on the main street, Erik could hear Serena call his name and was pulled out of his daze. He gathered his wits, "What in the World Tree's name are you doing?"

Amusement sparkled in Rhys' eyes. "Stealing you away."

Erik snorted. The Luminary was indeed a man of few words but Erik had learned that when he did say something it was usually either very serious or absolutely ridiculous. This was clearly an example of the latter. Erik crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at his friend, and waited for him to elaborate.

"I got you something." was all the explanation he got.

"And you decided that a dark alley in the marketplace was the best place to give me this something?"

Rhys seemed to consider this. "Not private enough?"

"We look like shifty dealers of the rather unsavoury and illegal kind." Erik pointed out dryly; expertly ignoring the little voice at the back of his mind wondering what Rhys' could possibly want to give him in private.

Rhys nodded, seeming to see reason in Erik's words, and just as Erik was about to suggest going to the inn, reached out to grab his hands again. Before Erik could protest, a gust of air whirled around them and he was whisked into the sky.

Zoom. Rhys has cast Zoom.

When he became aware of his surroundings again, he noticed they were standing in front of a Goddess statue. Upon closer inspection, Erik realized they were at the camp due south of Gallopolis. Aside from the monsters skulking around outside the safety zone provided by the Goddess statue, there was not a single soul in sight. Well, it sure was private.

"I was gonna suggest the inn but I guess this works too."

Rhys let go of him and reached into his bag. Straight to the Important Items compartment, Erik noted, as he caught a glimpse of the Red Orb he'd given Rhys. The guilt came crashing back on him at its sight. Was the world really worth more than her...? A foolish thought, he knew, but his heart ached as the dark memories swamped his mind again.

For the third time in less than ten minutes, his hand was forcibly grabbed and Erik was back in the present. He looked down and saw Rhys had handed him a bottle of... hair conditioner...? What the...? Erik looked from the bottle back to Rhys who was waiting expectantly. Erik was at a loss.

"You brought me all the way out here to give me hair conditioner?" Erik asked when it became apparent that Rhys was not planning on providing an explanation. Erik had found that Rhys' silly moods were a whole lot harder to read than his serious or normal ones. He could just be so out there. All Rhys did in reply was nod solemnly.

"Are you sure we should be out in this heat?" Erik joked.

Rhys ignored his second comment, "It's not just any conditioner."

At Rhys' urging, Erik took a closer look at the bottle. In bright rainbow colours its brand name shone back proudly at him: _F'eaux Real_. Erik had heard of this brand. It boasted about being the best way for protecting your lush locks from any and all weather conditions, no matter how extreme. Erik had never bought it (in any sense of the word) because it just seemed too good to be true. Not to mention it had this really cheesy slogan...

"...okay but why...?"

Rhys grinned, "Because you're worth it."

...THAT slogan. Erik groaned, why was Rhys being so ridiculous? And why was he actually laughing?

"Seriously?" Erik asked, more amused than he wanted to admit.

"Fo' real." Rhys stared at him, not even a small smile on his face, whilst Erik just stared back incredulously. "Did you just...?" Rhys gave curt nod, his expression still neutral. Erik shook his head slightly, "I can't believe this." He laughed fondly, "You're ridiculous." Rhys smiled then, a genuine, soft and loving smile that send Erik's unguarded heart aflutter. He stepped closer and took Erik's hands into his, for the fourth time now, and brought them up to his lips. Erik felt his face flush, knowing-hoping- what would come next. "Erik." Hearing Rhys say his name like that- his heart rate quickened, increasing even more when Rhys planted a kiss on his knuckles. His lips felt warm and soft on his naked skin. "I mean it." Erik couldn't answer, his gaze transfixed on Rhys' mouth as he was still close to his hand as he talked. Blue eyes looked up and Erik tore his gaze away to stare into them, afraid his heart might leap out of his chest at any moment. How had a conditioner lead to this?  
Then Rhys whispered his next words so sincerely, so passionately it could set fire to the rain yet Erik's blood ran cold, his feet planted firmly back on the ground, upon hearing them. "You are everything that is good in this world." Blue eyes turned teal. The desert to a cave. A desperate plea for help echoed in his head. _No, that's not true. I don't deserve this. I am not good. I.._.

"I-I 'm just a thief." His voice didn't crack, thanks to years of keeping the emotion at bay but it did sound hoarse. He could blame that on the heat. The memories were back full force. Even more fiercely than before as he truly did not deserve this. Rhys was wrong. He was everything that was wrong in this world. Yes, he was a thief. One who stole her future, one who—

"Not just a thief." Rhys lowered one hand keeping it clasped around Erik's, stepped closer and put the other on Erik's cheek. The fresh touch burned but anchored him back to the present. The blue was the Luminary's again. The murky fog of his past evaporated. A twinkle was in his eyes and realization dawned on Erik, "Don't say-"

"You're the thief that stole my heart."

He had actually said it. Erik shook his head, laughing lightly, he just couldn't believe Rhys. Then the gravity of his words sunk in. He looked into Rhys' eyes and noticed how close he was. Rhys leaned in and whispered, "I meant that too." He stopped, lingering so dangerously close. Erik swallowed hard. His face heat up; in fact, his entire body felt like it was on fire. Erik wanted nothing more than to close the distance. He knew he didn't deserve it but he didn't just want it. He needed it. He needed Rhys. Was this what the Seer had meant? Was this the forgiveness he had spoken of? No- he could never be forgiven but Rhys allowed him to forget, even if just for a little while, and for now that would have to do. It might not be the absolution the Seer had spoken of, had promised him, and perhaps that would still come. It may very well be that following the Luminary would lead to forgiveness for his crime. But he didn't just need the Luminary, he needed Rhys too. He needed his friend -his partner- to anchor himself so he could fight off the despair and hold on long enough to see where this journey would lead them.

Erik knew better than anyone the guilt Rhys carried with him. He had seen the grief in his friend's eyes back in the ruins of Dundrasil. In a way, they were similar. They both felt guilty for a great tragedy. The difference was that Rhys was innocent whilst he was not. Erik told himself he hadn't confided in Rhys about his past because he didn't want to pile an extra burden on the Luminary's shoulders but in reality it was more than that. Part of him was scared. Scared that if Rhys found out what sort of man Erik truly was he'd despise him, loathe him, possibly even send him away and Erik couldn't bear the thought of being alone again. Initially, back in that dungeon, he had helped Rhys because of the Seer's promise but over time it had turned into something more. He didn't just need the Luminary, he needed Rhys.

The heat increased, his head felt light, his thoughts hazy. He blinked, once, twice but to no avail - his vision blurred as well. He wanted to say something but nothing came. The world spun - the blue of Rhys' eyes was smeared across his vision and then darkness.

When he awoke it was in arguably the biggest, softest bed he'd ever had the pleasure of being unconscious in. For a few seconds Erik revelled in its bliss. Then survival instinct returned and he realized he had no clue where he was or how he'd gotten there. Last thing he remembered was the desert and Rhys standing very, very close, maybe, possibly just about to-

"Morning." A pause. "Or, afternoon." Erik looked at his right where his friend had been seated in a ridiculously plush looking chair, got up and walked over to the bedside. "Day. whatever. Hey."

"I'm beginning to see why you normally hardly speak at all." Rhys stared blankly back, clearly unimpressed, but Erik grinned nonetheless. "Sooo what happened? And where ARE we?"

"You fell in a swoon over me." Erik cursed under his breath when he felt his cheeks grow hot again. He tried to roll his eyes sarcastically to save face but judging by the pleased look on Rhys' face it was to no avail. All because of that blasted scorching desert heat. Even after all his travels through different terrain, it would seem he still wasn't used to such extremely high temperatures combined with such dry air. It was so completely different from his homeland so he supposed it wasn't really a surprise.

"And this is the inn?" He asked doubtfully. It looked much too fancy for any ordinary inn. Rhys nodded, "The bridal suite."

"The- the bridal suite?" Well that would certainly explain all the fanciness, and fluffiness, and those scented candles... "How- why- I mean, you know..." Erik hoped Rhys did know because he himself had no idea where he had been going with that sentence. He seemed to have some notion as he answered simply, "I Zoomed us here."

"You Zoomed us... into a bridal suite?"

"No, I Zoomed us to the inn and then carried you inside." Oh. That did make more sense. You never knew with Rhys though. But that still didn't expla- "Bridal style. They assumed."

"They assumed?" Erik repeated incredulously, fighting down a blush, and simultaneously wondering about how they could assume such a thing when he was _unconscious_. "You know what? This bed is much too comfy for me to care about the ethical implications of such an assumption." Rhys took this as an invitation and jumped onto the bed next to him, bouncing up and down slightly. Then nodding to himself, seemingly satisfied with the bed's degree of bounciness. As he laid down next to him Erik noticed his shoes were gone, as were his own.

"I'm sorry for Zooming you out into the desert like that." All jest had left Rhys. Erik could clearly see that it was bothering Rhys that he had put his friend in danger by exposing him to the burning desert sun. "I should have been more careful."

Erik waved the worry away. "It's nothing. I'm fine now." He stretched out and wiggled further into the comfortable mattress. "Besides, if you hadn't I wouldn't have had the pleasure of sleeping in this bed." Rhys seemed to relax at his words. "By the way, how did your talk with Jade go?" Rhys just looked at him for a while and Erik knew his friend had caught the strained undertone of the question.

"Erik", he began and Erik knew he was being serious so he turned his full attention on him. "She is our ally. It's strange for me but... she sees me as her little brother and she is still blaming herself for not being able to save me." The words struck like lightning and Erik felt like an ass for doubting Jade, for being hostile to her, but even worse for being envious of her spending time with Rhys. Of course she wanted to talk to him. She hadn't seen him in forever, she'd thought he'd died, that it was her fault... Erik understood all too well. And so did Rhys.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be, well, mean."

Rhys reached out and combed Erik's hair slightly. "I know. You're far too kind-hearted for that."

"Again with the compliments?" Erik tried to sound annoyed but his flushed face probably made that impossible.

"Can't help it."

Erik stared at Rhys and noticed how close they were again, how his friend seemed inches away from kissing him but something held him back, just like earlier and suddenly the entire situation seemed so absurd to him. He could just hear Mia mock him in his mind if she were to see him now. _Who're you trying to fool? Hurry, before someone else snitches away your treasure!_ And for the first time in a long time, the thought of his little sister didn't fill him with guilt or sadness. It made him smile. Because she was right. If Mia were here instead, she wouldn't constantly mope around, she wouldn't let any treasure get away; she'd take action.

And so Erik did as well.

The reward was great. Rhys was stunned at first by the kiss but in mere seconds he was reciprocating in kind. Erik smiled against his mouth, satisfied by the response, pulling Rhys further down. When they parted a sliver of panic cut through Erik's bliss as the realization of what he'd done sunk in. What if-

"That wasn't very proper."

Erik blinked, then laughed. "Proper? Really?"

"I was trying to woe you properly. Court you and such."

"Is that why you kept kissing my hand like I'm some noblewoman?"

"Of course." Rhys paused then added a little under his breath, "And to fluster you."

"I can't believe you... Rhys, I'm a thief. Proper courting etiquette is hardly required." Honestly, Erik had begun to think he was imagining all the signs Rhys was sending off because he kept pulling back. They'd had plenty of opportunities before where Rhys could've kissed him but each and every time he either settled for a kiss on the hand or simply pulled back. It had confused Erik to no end. Knowing he wasn't imagining things though did make him appreciate the gesture more and he couldn't help but feel flattered.

"I noticed." He leant down and gently placed a brief kiss on Erik's lips. "So, I can do this whenever I want now?" Whenever? Erik hadn't considered that yet and though he was loathe back down after initiating the first kiss, he felt nervous simply at the thought. Erik remained silent for perhaps a moment too long; his hesitation giving away his doubt for Rhys continued, "Whenever we're alone." Then planted another kiss on his lips. "Like now."

Laughing softly, Erik pulled Rhys down again, settling into the soft, feathery bed and for a the moment all other thoughts left him. No guilt, no worries, no bad memories. All he focused on was here and now and Rhys. Erik didn't know if he deserved Rhys but he needed him and some part of him believed that maybe Rhys needed him too.

~~

Much later Erik was curled up, warm and comfy, in Rhys' arms. The room had grown darker though, judging from the light coming in through the window, it was not yet evening.

"We should be getting back." Rhys mumbled reluctantly. "The others might be getting worried."

A minute passed. Neither them made any move to leave.

"They can wait." Erik replied, stealing another kiss before snuggling deeper into the embrace. "Besides, not every day I get the luxury of spending the day in a bridal suite. Might as well enjoy it now that we paid for it." He paused, looking up sceptically at Rhys, "You did pay for it, right?"

"No."

"What! Rhys, am I rubbing off on you? I'm the thief here, rem-" Rhys cut him short with a kiss. "You talk too much."

"If we're using you as a comparison then even babies talk too much." Erik replied dryly. "We're already wanted so we shouldn't be drawing attention to ourselves by scamming the locals too obviously."

"Too obviously?"

"Uh well no I mean- not at all. Of course." Thievery hadn't been his willing choice of occupation (if you could call it that) but he could help that he'd grown accustomed to thinking like one after all these years of being one. Rhys' eyes sparkled in amusement. "Don't worry." He assuaged with a kiss, "Rab's got it covered."

Erik considered that for a moment before settling down again. Good enough. Resting his head against Rhys' chest, he closed his eyes. He felt Rhys move a little and a second later a hand was in his hair, gently massaging it. That reminded Erik...

"Rhys?"

"Hm?"

"Why _did_ you give me a bottle of hair conditioner?"

"I wanted to get you gift."

"And... you thought of hair conditioner because...?"

"It's useful."

"Useful?"

"Of course." Erik could practically _hear_ Rhys grin. "For when things get hairy."

**Author's Note:**

> This got so out of hand and different from the original idea but I like silliness and the twins dynamic with Erik is so much fun. :D  
> I started this two months ago, intent on writing a short (like 500 words or so) ficlet around the sentence "You are everything that is good in this world" (which I got from my rewatch of Merlin^^) buuut somehow hair conditioner got involved and the twins and well here you have the result! ^^;;
> 
> As always, comments/suggestions/etc. are very much welcomed~


End file.
